Vidas Malucas e Divertidas
by FireKai
Summary: Nem tudo é mau na vida das nossas queridas Sailors. Venham conhecer o lado humorístico delas, em diversas situações. Oneshot.


**Nota do autor: As personagens de Sailor Moon não me pertencem. Espero que se divirtam com esta fic.**

**Se tiverem dúvidas sobre os nomes, vejam a lista abaixo, se não, saltem essa parte e comecem a ler a fic.**

**Nome Japonês - **_Nome Português_ – Nome Brasileiro

**Usagi Tsukino - **_Bunny Tsukino – _Serena Tsukino

**Ami Mizuno – **_Ami Mizuno – _Ami Mizuno

**Rei Hino – **_Rita Hino – _Raye Hino

**Makoto Kino – **_Maria Kino – _Lita Kino

**Minako Aino - **_Joana Lima – _Mina Aino

**Chibiusa Tsukino – **_Chibiusa Tsukino – _Rini Tsukino

**Haruka Tenou **– _Haruka Tenou- Amara Tenou_

**Michirou Kaiou – **_Mariana Kaiou – _Michelle Kaiou

**Setsuna Meiou **– _Susana Melo – Trista Meiou_

**Hotaru Tomoe – **_Octávia Tomoe – Hotaru Tomoe_

**Mamoru Chiba – **_Gonçalo Chiba – _Darien Chiba

**Informação: **Esta fic é uma fic de humor, constituída por piadas. As piadas não têm necessariamente uma ordem cronológica, por isso não pensem muito nisso. Além disso, há algumas coisas, como os vários filhos da Usagi, que não são bem verdade, mas ignorem isso e divirtam-se com as piadas. Boa leitura.

**Vidas Malucas e Divertidas**

**A Usagi e o Mamoru conversam**

A Usagi tinha acabado de chegar a casa do Mamoru e tinha-se sentado no sofá.

**Usagi: **Bolas, estou mesmo cansada.

**Mamoru: **Porquê, amor?

**Usagi: **É que hoje tive de ir às compras de gatas. **– disse ela, suspirando.**

**Mamoru: **O.O De gatas? Mas porquê? **– perguntou ele, muito surpreendido.**

**Usagi: **Para ver os preços mais baixos…

**A Hotaru e a Setsuna no Zoo**

A Hotaru tinha insistido que queria ir ver os animais do zoo, por isso a Setsuna tinha acabado por ficar convencida e tinha-a levado lá.

**Hotaru: **Estou a adorar tudo.

**Setsuna: **Ainda bem. – **disse ela, sorrindo.**

Entretanto, elas estavam a passar pela zona dos leões e viram um carpinteiro a arranjar uma das jaulas.

**Hotaru: **Mamã Setsuna, aquele é que é o bicho-carpinteiro?

**A Usagi, num exame**

A Usagi e os seus colegas de turma estavam a fazer um exame muito difícil. Na folha de exame vinha a seguinte pergunta:

**A figura 1, mostra uma radiografia. A radiografia mostra que o doente tem uma perna mas curta que a outra. O que faria nestas circunstâncias?**

A Usagi ficou a pensar e pensar e pensar… e acabou por escrever…

**Resposta da Usagi: **Acho que coxearia.

**As meninas, reunidas no templo**

As cinco Inner Senshi estavam reunidas no templo Hikawa. A Ami tinha tentado fazê-las estudar, mas sem sucesso.

A Minako tinha sugerido um concurso de adivinhas.

**Minako: **Rei, responde a esta pergunta. Um homem entra num supermercado e começa aos tiros aos cereais. Qual o nome do filme?

**Rei: **Eu… não faço ideia.

**Minako: **Ora, é o Serial Killer!

**Rei: **¬¬

**As meninas, reunidas no templo 2**

Depois de uma ronda de adivinhas, tinha calhado novamente à Minako.

**Minako: **Ami, vê lá se consegues acertar nesta adivinha. O que é que tem só dois dentes e cem olhos?

**Ami: **Dois dentes e cem olhos? Espera… **- a Ami ficou a pensar durante uns segundos e depois abanou a cabeça. – **Não sei a resposta.

**Minako: **Ora, é um autocarro cheio de idosos!

**As outras: **¬¬X

**A Makoto vai ao médico**

A Makoto estava com dores numa perna e decidiu ir ao médico. Explicou tudo o que estava a sentir ao médico.

**Médico: **Bom… acho que vamos ter de fazer exames. Mas pode ser da idade.

**Makoto: **Isso é que não é sr. doutor. Não pode ser, porque a outra perna é da mesma idade e não me dói!

**A Haruka e a Michiru vão ao cinema**

A Haruka e a Michiriu decidiram ir ao cinema, ver um filme romântico. A meio do filme, diz a Michiru:

**Michiru: **Ai Haruka, está um homem aqui ao lado a masturbar-se.

**Haruka: **Não ligues Michiru. Finge que não estás a ver.

**Michiru: **Não dá! O homem está a usar a minha mão!

**Haruka: **O.O

**No futuro, a Usagi e um dos seus filhos**

O Charles, um dos doze filhos da Usagi, estava a chateá-la.

**Charles:** Mamã, leva-me ao cinema?

**Usagi:** Não, meu filho.

**Charles:** Mas, mamã, eu quero ir ao cinema! **– gritou o Charles.**

**Usagi: **Já disse que não!

Foi aí que o Charles começou a berrar a plenos pulmões.

**Usagi:** Pára de berrar, palerma! Estás farto de saber que és cego!

**No futuro, Minako**

A Minako já tinha 39 anos e ainda morava com os pais. Claro que ela se tinha que contentar com alguma coisa, então comprou um vibrador. Certo dia a mãe ia a passar junto ao quarto dela e ouviu o barulho daquilo a vibrar, entrou no quarto e ficou surpresa ao ver aquilo, então perguntou à Minako porque ela estava a fazer aquilo e a Minako respondeu-lhe que como não tinha ninguém, já tinha 39 anos, e se sentia sozinha, tinha que se contentar com algo, a mãe disse-lhe que estava tudo bem e que compreendia a sua situação.

Passado algum tempo o pai também a apanhou, e fez-lhe a mesma pergunta que a mãe, e ela voltou a responder o mesmo. O pai disse que compreendia a sua situação tal como a mãe lhe tinha dito.

Passados alguns dias, a mãe da Minako e a Minako saíram quando voltaram a casa ouviram o barulho do vibrador ligado, a Minako virou-se para a mãe e disse:

**Minako:** Olha, deixei o meu brinquedo ligado!

Mas o barulho não vinha do quarto, mas da sala. A luz da sala estava acesa e ela resolveu ir ver o que se estava a passar. Chega à sala e estava o pai sentado no sofá a ver futebol com o vibrador em cima da mesa, ligado. Ela vira-se e pergunta ao pai:

**Minako:** O que estás a fazer com o meu brinquedo?

**Pai da Minako: **Porra, já não se pode ver futebol descansado com o genro!

**No futuro, Makoto**

A Makoto tinha sessenta anos e decidiu saber se os maridos das suas três filhas gostavam dela. No dia seguinte foi dar uma voltinha com o primeiro genro e na beira de um lago, escorrega, cai e sem saber nadar, começa a afogar-se. O genro, sem vacilar, salta para a água e salva-a. No dia seguinte, encontra na porta da sua casa um Nissan Micra com o seguinte recado: «Obrigada. Da tua sogra que te adora.»

Depois, a Makoto foi dar uma voltinha com o segundo genro e na beira de mesmo lago, escorrega, cai e sem saber nadar, começa a afogar-se. O genro, sem vacilar, salta para a água e salva-a. No dia seguinte, encontra na porta da sua casa um Nissan Micra com o seguinte recado: «Obrigada. Da tua sogra que te adora.»

Por fim, foi com o terceiro genro e na beira do lago escorrega, cai novamente e começa a afogar-se. O genro, fica a olhar para a Makoto e diz:

**Genro:** Velha estúpida... Há anos que esperava eu por isto!

E vai-se embora. No dia seguinte encontra na porta da sua casa um Mercedes Benz 250SL com o seguinte recado: «Obrigado. Do teu sogro que te adora.»

**No futuro, Mamoru**

Um velhote estava na paragem de autocarro, apoiado na sua bengala, e ao lado estava o Mamoru,, com os seus doze filhos. Chega o autocarro e os miúdos sobem primeiro e ocupam todos os lugares vagos, obrigando o velhote a ficar em pé.

De repente, o autocarro trava e o velhote cai. Ele levanta-se, frustrado, e volta para o lugar em que estava, de pé, perto do revisor. Mas o autocarro trava outra vez e, mesmo com a bengala, o velhinho acaba por cair outra vez. O Mamoru diz:

**Mamoru:** Se o senhor tivesse uma borracha na ponta da sua bengala, não teria caído duas vezes...

**Velhote:** Certo. Mas se o senhor tivesse colocado uma borracha na ponta da sua, eu podia estar sentado agora!

**No futuro, Usagi com uma filha, Chibiusa**

A Chibiusa chega ao pé da sua mãe, a Usagi.

**Chibiusa: **Mãe, preferias que eu partisse a perna ou o jarro da sala?

**Usagi:** Ora, que pergunta tola. Claro que preferia que partisses o jarro da sala!

**Chibiusa:** Então, podes ficar contente, porque não parti a perna.

**---**

**E pronto, terminou a fic. O que acharam? Se quiserem, mandem reviews.**


End file.
